Angel with a Shotgun (Germany x Italy)
by SapphireTheSapling
Summary: Soldiers are stationed in the peninsula of Italy. One of the soldiers doesn't want to fight. What will happen when he runs into a citizen - who happens to be a friend of his? (Bombing and guns involved)


Ludwig's jaw clenched in worry. He didn't want anyone like Feliciano to get hurt - but at the same time, he wanted to serve his country. Right now, he was stationed in Italy, where one of his friends lived, and he didn't like what was going on. Who knows if he'll make the right or the wrong decision? He didn't want to get innocent people killed. Unexpectedly, a loud and clear voice shouted out, "Achtung!" (Attention)

Instantly, everyone's posture straightened as they acknowledged the Commander's presence. "Jawohl*!" His heavy footsteps were heard as he made his way in front of the group.

The Commander sighed before stating loudly, "Before you start ein var, you better knov vat you're fighting for." He paused for a moment. "You can fight for anyone, zho vho vill it be?"

Ludwig stood silently, listening, as the Commander slowly paced back and forth. _I'll fight for my friends and family._

"Vee vill fight for vat vee beliefe vat's right," he announced. "Undershtood?"

Everyone, including Ludwig, gave him a loud, "Jawohl!" _Even if it costs my life,_ Ludwig added silently. Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded a distance behind them, causing people to turn their heads. Once he turned his head, his eyes widened in shock. A ship was now sinking.

"Our comrades!" Someone screamed. "Zhey vere shtill in zhere!" This caught the Commander's attention. Quickly, he turned to the person who took count of all the soldiers there.

"How many of zhem vere missing from zee meeting?!" he asked urgently.

Without hesitation, the role-call boy stated, "33, Sir." Ludwig could hear the conversation from where he stood. Those soldiers were bombed. They didn't deserve it.

Venomously, he turned to the standing soldiers and yelled. "Tomorrow, vee are gettink zhem back! Prepare for tomorrow!" The soldiers cheered as dread starting to spread through Ludwig's stomach. He wanted to live, not just survive. For Italy. For Feliciano.

(~O.o)~The_Next_Day~(o.O~)

He didn't want to do this. Concern was evident in his eyes as he saw citizens of Italy being dragged to the caves nearby. Ludwig was walking slowly and looking around cautiously, just in case he spotted a certain Italian. A cheery voice brought him back from his thoughts as he passed by a restaurant. "Ludwig!" _Feliciano._ "It's-a nice to see you here!" The brunette was smiling at Ludwig as he talked, his eyes closed - as always.

" _Feliciano_ ," Ludwig hissed quietly, trying not to attract much attention, "You schouldn't valk zis close to zee caves; it's not safe right now." Confusion was evident on Feliciano's face.

"Why isn't it-a safe?" he whispered, catching onto Ludwig's motives for staying quiet. The blonde sighed, shaking his head slightly as he tugged on the Italian's sleeve. Feliciano, being the curious boy, held his ground and stared at the cave. "What's in there?"

Ludwig sighed and tugged his friend the opposite way, catching the attention of another soldier nearby. "For your safety, you schouldn't go zere. At least not right now. B-bitte."

Fear was heard in the voices of the other Italians as they were dragged into the caves. After a few heartbeats, he nodded, turning his back on them. "I trust you, Ludwig." The German led Feli away and glanced back, spotting a soldier pointing a rifle at them.

A few seconds later, many gunshots rang out in the air, including the rifle Ludwig spotted. "Feliciano! Vatch out!" He remembered the Commander's words. " _Before you start ein var, you better knov vat you're fighting for."_ Determination was in his eyes as he thought to himself. _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

Ludwig quickly switched places with Feli, thus, taking the hit. Pain coursed through his shoulder moments after he heard the gunshot, making him stumble. "L-Ludwig!" Feliciano cried as realization hit his head like a brick. "Y-you're-a going to be alright!" The Italian supported Ludwig's uninjured shoulder as he started to walk as fast as he could (without hurting the German) to the hospital.

(~O.o)~Time_Skip~(o.O~)

"' _Before you start a war, you better know-a what you're fighting for.'"_ the blonde heard a quiet voice repeat the Commander. " _Well, baby, you are all that I adore~"_ he could hear the smile as the words were spoken. It brought a feeling of peace to Ludwig as he was lying down. The mysterious person stopped talking when Ludwig started to move the slightest bit. Blue orbs opened and met amber. "Ludwig! You're awake!" Relief was heard in the brunette's voice. "I was so worried."

The blonde shifted slightly, wincing as he felt his wound stretch. "I didn't vant to see you hurt," he reasoned, blushing lightly as he looked down. "I care about you."

Feliciano's face gradually brightened as he took a few seconds to process what Ludwig meant. He brought the German into a one-armed hug, (due to Ludwig's injury) shocking the other. He was beaming so much that you can take away the sun and still have light. "Ti amo, Ludwig!" His curl suddenly formed into the shape of a heart, momentarily surprising the German.

It took a moment to process what the brunette told him - and what he just saw. Ludwig sighed, smiling. "Ich liebe dich, auch."

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Oneshot!)

*Jawohl - Affirmative/yes


End file.
